Lo que mas deseo en este mundo es a ti
by wishandangel
Summary: todo en el mundo deseamos algo para bien de uno o para el bien de otra persona pues yo siempre he querido siempre el bien para mi familia imponiendo la felicidad de ellos antes que la mía . Amo a mi familia es todo lo que tengo nunca sentido algo mas por nadie mas puede que en este viaje conozca y experimentar nuevas cosas . soy nueva con esto de las historia ojala les agrade
1. Chapter 1

Lo que mas deseo en este mundo es a ti

Prologo

Por razones del destino tuvimos que hacer una mudanza a Forks porque los humanos podrían sospechar nuestro secreto y además nuestra madres que la conocimos en Londres falleció y esta cono nosotros soma tres hermanos que ninguno de los tres tiene pareja peor en este vieja presiento que las vamos a encontrar y ser feliz peor algunas veces dicen que la felicidad no es para siempre

Soy nueva en esto perdón por algunas faltas de ortografías y espero que les guste y lo entre a leer gracias


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Me llamo Isabella pero no me gusta mi nombre así que me gusta que me digan bella vivo con mis hermanos biológico y tengo 100 años y aparento 17 años fui transformada en esto por Carlisle que en ese tiempo estaba la gripe española fui una de las primera en "morir " por esa enfermedad el me salvo peor después no lo vi mas ya que me considero un monstruo igual se lo agradezco que me haya salvado pero no le encuentro el valor a la vida todavía paso un año y extrañaba a mis hermanos y ya no eran lo mismo Emmet no era el joven divertido que siempre era y no hacia ninguna broma y Jasper bueno él es callado peor lo conozco y sé que estaba sufriendo en silencio y un trágico accidente los transforme me pueden decir egoísta pero fue por un bien y no quería perder a mis hermanos

Ellos en verdad son mis hermanos biológicos Emmet representa 20 años y Jasper 19 ninguno de los tres tiene pareja. Tenemos la esperanza de encontrarla algún día pero como mis dones los e visto a los felices con sus parejas pero no puedo ver sus caras tampoco cuando y donde va a suceder eso.

Mis dones corresponden a escudo fisco y mental como también el espejo como le digo que puedo copiar dones y usar dos a la ves o mas aparte los Vulturis también me buscaban para su guardia pero Demitri no me puede encontrar ya que su don no funciona conmigo

…

Estábamos haciendo las maletas por que ya en Londres estaban sospechando por que no envejecíamos y también por que estabas con Esme y no nos podían ver ya que ella murió en supuestamente cuando se suicido. Ella es nuestra madre para nosotros y todavía me acuerdo como la conocí

Flash-back

Habíamos llegado de Rusia a Londres para cambiar de lugar donde vivir y aparte como lo hacíamos siempre para no sospechar por que no envejecíamos. Estábamos desempacando y acomodando las cosas y deje a mis hermanos que siguieran mientras yo iba a comprar algunas cosas para la decoración para la casa nueva , cuando estaba viendo las cortinas choque con una personas preocupada de que no se haya lastimando por mi fuerza y a haberse golpeado con mi cuerpo , era una señora tan adulta en realidad era muy joven

Lo siento ni quise golpearla se encuentra bien – le dije por lo preocupada que estaba y mas encima estaba tomando una café y la ensucie

No te preocupes esta bien son cosas que pasan en la vida- su voz era hermosa y su cara también ella era hermosa si no hubiera escuchado su corazón latiendo hubiera pensado que era una vampira

Enserio mis disculpas y me retiro de verdad lo siento – primera persona que no se aleja por miedo que su instinto es propio de un humano

No te preocupes me presento mi nombre es Esme – me presento me llamo Isabella peor dime bella puedo saber que andabas comprando

Andaba comprando cosas para decorar mi casa y veo que tu también andabas comprando lo mismo – me sonrió esa sonrisa me recordó mi madre- si andaba comprando lo mismo que recién llegue con mis hermanos a Londres

Espero que les guste la ciudad – su sonrisa era muy carismática que producía una calor en mi pecho- si nos encanto la ciudad – le sonreí

Mejor me retiro para así no quitarte tu tiempo y yo seguir decorando mi casa y antes de que llegue mi marido – cuando nombro a su marido sus ojos cambiaron a sufrimiento –me gusto harte conocido bella y ojala nos encontremos de nuevo y llegara conocer a tus hermanos cualquier cosa me llamas – se despidió de un beso en la mejilla y ni se inmuto por el frio de mi piel

Fin flash-back

Así concia a la que ahora es mi madre y Emmet y Jasper también quedaron fascinada con ella cuando se la presente

Flas-back

Un día la llame y le pregunte si podía venir a mi casa y dijo que si pero después de hacer la comida de su esposo – su voz sonó rara no como la otra ves cuando hablamos- mientras que llegara nos pusimos jugar entre nosotros es algo común y llegó como un hora mas tarde epro a nosotros no nos importo

Disculpen la tardanza – son sonrió son disculpa

No te preocupes te presento a mis hermanos Emmet y Jasper- en las caras de mi hermanos había la misma reacción cuando ella me sonrió a mi y leí en su pensamientos que les recordó a nuestra madre

Mucho gusto jóvenes me pueden llamar Esme- les dijo Esme

Igual mente Esme Bella nos contó cosas maravillosas de ti – Emmet respondió con una sonrisa en su cara y se le marcaron sus hoyuelos en las mejillas

Gracias por recibirme en su casa y espero que Bella le haya hablado cosas buenas de mi – su sonrisa nos hacia feliz los tres- después la hizo pasara la casa para tomar té y varias cosas mas

Fin flashback

Hija que tanto piensas estas en otro mundo- estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que mi madre me asusto

Nada malo solamente estaba recordando cuando te conocieron Em y Jas, pero en fin me falta esta caja y eso y nos vamos- le sonreí se me olvido mencionar que Esme también es vampira igual que nosotros pues la salvamos después de que quiso suicidar por perder a su hijo

Flash-back

Ya llevamos como dos mese viviendo en Londres y con Esme el único humano que conversamos . Estamos en la casa cada uno en su actividad y suena el teléfono

Hola –conteste

Hola con la señorita Isabella Swan – era un hombre su voz era de adulto

Si con ella quien habla- ya me estaba empezando a preocupar

Habla el Dr. Yank del hospital central de Londres informándole que la señora Esme estaba en el hospital internada por que llego con uno golpes de su marido y para ver si su embarazo con estaba en peligro – no teníamos idea de que esme estaba embaraza- pero lamento informarle que ella lo perdió y ahora no sabemos donde esta ella y la llamo para decirle que les dejo una carta a usted y a su hermanos - cuando termino de hablar el doctor colgué y Salí corriendo a velocidad humana al hospital

Cuando llegue estaba el doctor en la puerta del hospital con la carta en las manos

Esta es la carta me gustaría saber que escribe en ella pero solamente si usted desea decirme – cuando me dijo eso yo la abrí y decía:

**_Bella y chicos:_**

**_ Lamento decirle que ya no puedo vivir con esto nunca les dije mi marido me maltrataba físicamente y psicológicamente cuando supe que estaba embarazada no me importa que sea del él mi gran deseo de ser madre no me importaba que hubiera sido de el pues ahora me encuentro en el hospital por que cuando le dije que estaba embarazada me golpeo y me dieron dolores en mi estomago llego al hospital y me dicen que perdí a mi bebe y no puedo vivir sin el ese era mi razón por el cual seguía soportando a mi marido los quiero muchos isabella a los tres y nunca me importo que fueran diferente siempre supe su secreto peor queda conmigo hasta la tumba. _**

**_Los quiero mucho se despide_**

******_Esme_**

Cuando termine de leer la carta el doctor me estaba mirando si es que le decía sobre la carta – lo siento doctor pero es muy privada le agradezco haberme avisado peor me retiro gracias

Salí corriendo de ahí lo mas humano posible siguiendo el olor de Esme y cuando iba llegando sentí olor a sangre era una puente y ella estaba en el rio abajo salte y la fui a ver su corazón todavía latía y no podía dejarla morir la mordí y la lleve a casa cuando llegue mis hermanos estaban ahí y se vieron sorprendido

Que paso y por qué esme esta sangrando – Emmet pregunto por qué Jasper no respiraba pro el olor a sangre

La tuve que transformar por que salto de un puente por que se quiso suicidar y no quería a que muriera suena egoísta pero ella es como mi madre y sé que para ustedes también- le conté todo lo que decía en la carta

Pasaron tres días y esme se despertó

Donde estoy y por qué estoy viva si yo me tire del puente- sus ojos era rojos peor cariñosos

Lo siento yo tuve la culpa y te transforme ya sabías lo que éramos nosotros pero no te queríamos perder lo siento- no me espere su reacción pero nos abrazó y a los tres y le contamos todo lo que correspondía

Fin flash-back

Hermanita cuanto te falta por guardar – Emmet me saco de mis pensamientos le sonreí con maldad

Ya que estas Aquí llevas las cosas al sótano y guárdalas y yo llevo mis maletas al auto- su cara era un chiste se enfurruño era chistoso Salí corriendo ahí

Eso me pasa por preguntar- lo escuche desde el auto

Déjate de reclamar y apúrate o si no vamos a perder el avión - iba bajando mis maletas y me encuentro a Jas bajando también sus maletas que eran dos y las mías 4 y eso q no me gustaba mucho la moda (imagínense si me gustara)

Supongo que esas son todas cierto? - Jasper y sus peguntas

si son todas no son muchas por que algún problemas – lo mire mal y se fue de inmediato saben que yo soy peligrosa cuando tocan y mis cosas

Llegamos al aeropuerto y tomamos el avión en dirección Seattle para después tomar nuestros autos y viajara a Forks una pequeño pueblito que siempre llueve y el lugar indicado para nosotros

Llegamos a una entrada en el bosque ya que nuestra casa esta escondida por si acaso algún humando se acerca y siempre estaban escondidas y era hermosa blanca por fuera con ventanales grandes y su arquitectura para que decir mas que hermosa

Mama es hermosa pero que mas voy a esperar de una gran diseñadora y arquitecta – le sonreí


	3. avisooo 1

me gustaria saber si algunas persona que leyo esta historia le gusto para poder seguirla soy nueva y quiero saber si peudo continuar eso gracias :D


	4. Chapter 4 la llegada a Forks

Llegada a Forks

Si mama esta hermosa la casa y bla bla –emmte y sus comentarios

Yo le secundó la moción – Jasper que lo sigue me acerque a ellos y le pero un zape

Para de mal educado digan algo que aporte no sus cometarios chistosos que no tienen nada los dos -me miraban feo por pegarle

Lo siento mama por decir cosas así pero si sabes que en el fondo si aprecio tu trabajo y esta hermosa la casa pero quiero entrar a verla por dentro-emmet cuando se pone serio se pone serio hay se ve que es el hermano mayor y jasper calladito pero usando su don para pedir perdón

Ahora podemos entrar a ver la casa mama bella – sus sarcasmo molesta algunas veces

- no me falto nada mas q pegarle un zape-

Por qué me pegas- y mas encima pregunta-

Cállate o si no te llega mas fuerte

relájate amor si es emmet si ya sabemos como es- emmet le sonreí asta que escucho el ultima parte jajaja mi madres se las tiene bien guardada

jas y yo nos pusimos reír y Emmet se enfurruño como niño de 5 años

- nos pusimos a desempacar y ver q comprar para lo q faltaba para la decoración -

La lista de que nos falta esta hecha vamos a comprar bella- mi madres se emociona mucho decorando es su pasión

Ya mama voy en un momento

Llegamos al centro comercial y fuimos encontrando cada cosa que necesitábamos y llegue cansa bueno mentalmente mi madre se emociona comprando nunca fui buena en ese tema nos fuimos a la casa .pero cuando llegamos los chicos nos tenían un sorpresa no muy agradable

Que fue que le paso a la pared- esme no se pone contenta cuando rompen alguna cosa de la casa

Lo sentimos mama nos pusimos a jugar y le pegamos a la pared y se callo – jasper siempre respondía cuando se mandaban una embarrada

Ups- emmet y sus comentarios

Bueno ya que botaron esa pared accidentalmente van a tener que construir ustedes lo que es la cochera así que andando muchachitos – jajá mama los regaño les dije mentalmente me mandaron una mirada no muy amigable que digas- y tu bella a ordenar – ahora ellos se ríen

Eran las 7 y nos estábamos preparando para el instituto

Bajen que llegamos tarde – emmet siempre apurando

Faltan 10 minutos para entrar y llegamos en 5 no si cual es el problema relájate un poquito-jas siempre relajado

Claro tu emo siempre andas tranquilo – emmet siempre le a gustado molestar a jasper sobre su estado de animo jaaja es chistoso algunas veces escucharlo

no soy emo mastodonte-jajja y emmet se molesta cuando le dicen que es muy grande

envidioso por que yo tengo musculos y tu eres un flacucho

jaaj pero quien siempre gana en las peleas – ding ding tenemos un ganador

- mientras bajas las escalera le iba diciendo pero siguiendo discutiendo asi que fuiste al garaje y sacaste tu auto ya que era el menos llamativo no te hacían caso así que les ordenaste con tu don y llegaron al auto

saben que no gusta este poder pero no paraban y íbamos allegar tarde

lo sentimos – saben que no me gusta mis poderes pero igual sirven en caso de cualquier cosa

Mientras tanto en otra parte

Edward (pov)

Alice ,Rose apúrense que llegamos tarde

Primero bajo alice son sus típico pasos de bailarinas

Y siguiendo rose con su espejo en la mano y su cartera en el hombro

Ya listo vamos – nos subimos a mi volvo ya que es menos llamativo que el de mis hermanas

Mientras iba en el camino mis hermanas iban metidas en una conversación de ropa yo iba pensando como nos transformaron pues los tres somos hermanos biológicos de Elizabeth y Edward masen pero ellos murieron en la epidemia española y mi madre le pidió a Carlisle que nos transformara primero cai yo en la epidemia y mis hermanas me iban a ver al hospital para ver como me encontraba cuando mi corazón no dio mas Carlisle le dijo a mis hermana que falleci y me llevo a su casa y paso una semana y yo las veía desde lejos y las extrañaba

Alice siempre tuvo ella les decía visiones del futuro y la gente empezó a verla de una manera rara las llevaron a un hospital psiquiátrico y no podía aparecerme asi de la nada salvarla era mi pequeña hermana con los electrochoques eran muchos una noche la fui a visitar y preguntarle si quería ser como yo

Alice no te asuste soy yo tu hermano Eddie – era la única forma que me reconociera ella es la única que me podía decir asi

Eddi no te tengo miedo se lo que eres y se a lo que vienes y si me gustaría que me transformara – asi fue que la mordí y la lleve con Carlisle

Y rosalie era otra cosa ella siempre fue buena con nosotros pero siempre era primero ella que nosotros suena contradictorio pero en fin la cosa es que ella se iba a casar con royce estaba comprometida pero el muy hijo de puta la violo una semana antes de casarse y la dejo botada en la calle y como yo siempre la vigilaba desde lejos con alice la fuimos a ver peor no alcanzamos a llegar y salvarla de los muy hijos de … pero la transformamos

Ya llegamos Edward que raro hay una auto de ultimo modelo-alice me saco de mis pensamientos

Si sonde unos jóvenes que dicen que pueden ser nuestra familiares ya que nos parecemos dicen que se llaman swan –mi hermanas me quedaron viendo raro

Bueno después averiguamos entremos- rosalie envidiosa por que no piensan en ella y su atuendo y entramos al edificio

bella pov

Llegamos al instituto y piensan - también es mi don leer mente como también el escudo, el espejo quiero decir que puedo obtener varios dones q deseo como también quitar o dar -q somos igual q unos tal cullen capas pero no pueden ser vampiros

Porqué estas tan confundida- jasper y sus don algunas veces es molestoso

Es algunos piensas que somos familiares de unos tales Cullen son dos mujeres y un hombre

Y quien son esos – hay emmet y sus preguntas tontas

Si supiera te lo día tonto me da rabia algunas ves-puso cara de tenia razón-

Seguimos caminado y fuimos a buscar nuestros horarios y los alumnos nos seguían viendo raro por eso un nunca me gusta empezar de nuevo el instituto

Me tocaba literatura sola a mis hermanos juntos

llegue a la sala y ya estaba el profesor

toque la puerta dijieron pasen

cuando entre el profesor me quedo viendo con lujuria- señorita es nueva?

Si soy nueva y disculpe la tardanza- puese mi mejor cara

preséntese al salón-se dirigio a si escritorio para cubrir por dentro estaba muerta de la risa

Me llamo Isabella pero me dicen bella y tengo dos hermanos y tengo 17

Por favor busque una asiento -le costaba hablar jajajaja

habia una mesa sola asi que me senté y empecé a ponerle atención a la clases aunque me sabia todo ya y me empezó a aburrir-

Termino la clase y fui a la cafetería a juntarme con mis hermanos que estaban en la fila - mis hermanos, yo y mi madre podemos comer por mi don

Hola- les dije cunado llegue

Hola bella como te fue en tu primera clases –jas siempre fue preocupado por los estudios

Bien

nos fuimos a sentar muy apartados de los demás y estabamos hablando de cualquier tema divagando hasta que nos llego el dulce aroma de nuestra especie y los tres nos giramos a ver quienes eran y la cafetería entera también se giro a ver , eran dos mujeres y un hombre mas hermoso que he visto en mi eternidad y venia con dos mujeres una era rubia esbelta y belleza innata como la de nuestra especie pero muchas mas bella, la otra era un una mujer pequeñita como un duende y no caminaba danzaba notaron nuestra presencia y nos vieron

Espero que le haya gustado por favor comente plisss para saber si esta buena o si no me mato y no sirvo como escritora jalksjas:C


End file.
